In the related art, there is an electronic device in which a CCD type or CMOS type imaging element is mounted on a board and which is applied to a digital camera, an optical sensor, and the like. As such an electronic device, an electronic device mainly including a board and an imaging element is known. The board is provided with an opening formed at a center thereof and a recess formed in a lower surface thereof, in which the opening is located inside the recess in a plan view. In addition, the imaging element is flip-chip mounted on a bottom of the recess of the board (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
On the bottom of the recess of the board, electrode pads are disposed around the opening, and external terminals are disposed in an outer circumferential part thereof. In this electronic device, light (image) input to a light receiving part of the imaging element via the opening is converted into an electric signal by the imaging element, and the electric signal is transmitted to the electrode pads on the board.